Destins croisés
by Etoile-Vagabonde
Summary: 1988, Thomas Rosier, orphelin, entre à Poudlard trois ans avant Harry Potter. Passionné et plein de ressources, intrigues, mystères et drames sont son lot quotidien dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie ! Que cache-t-il ? D'où vient-il ? Quelles ténèbres se cachent dans le coeur de ce jeune homme mystérieux ?
1. Prologue

Eté 1988.

A quelques kilomètres de la belle cité d'Edimbourg, quelque part dans le Lothian, dans un petit recoin caché entre deux collines, se trouvait un petit cottage. Aucune route n'y menait, seulement un petit chemin à travers les broussailles qui zigzaguait dans la plaine, comme un serpent. Par beau temps, il était très visible et plaisant à arpenter. Parfois longeant la côte, parfois s'enfonçant dans les bois, on se perdait avec plaisir dans les magnifiques paysages écossais qu'il nous faisait traverser. En revanche, si le temps venait à tourner à l'orage, alors quiconque empruntait ce petit sentier était sûr de se perdre et de ne jamais retrouver son chemin jusqu'au petit cottage de pierre.

Une fois son seuil franchi, il était impossible de ne pas noter le contraste entre la clarté solaire qui régnait à l'extérieure, et la pâle et froide lumière dans laquelle baignaient toutes les pièces de la demeure. Tandis que le vent soufflait dehors en ce doux matin d'été, aucun son ne se faisait entendre à l'intérieur. Ce silence, presque mélodieux, était régulièrement brisé par le bruit d'une gouttelette d'eau sur la vaisselles sales de la veille laissée dans l'évier, par le frottement des pages d'un livre, ou encore par le léger cliquetis des aiguilles à tricoter, près de la cheminée.

L'âtre fumait encore du feu de la veille, mais aucune chaleur, aucune lumière ne s'en dégageait. Tout près, dans un vieux fauteuil usé et rongé par les mites, dormait paisiblement un jeune garçon. Il n'avait sans doute pas plus de dix ans. Brun, les cheveux en bataille, il était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture cousue en un patchwork de tissus colorés. Il respirait doucement, régulièrement, sans qu'aucune de ses inspirations se vint rompre le sentiment de paix qui se dégageait de ce charmant tableau.

Soudain, un craquement sonore résonna dans toute la maison. Bien qu'aucun bruit ne le suivit vraiment, le calme avait été brisé à jamais. Le jeune garçon enfouit sa tête dans la couverture, les aiguilles à tricoter s'arrêtèrent de tricoter, les gouttes d'eau s'arrêtèrent de goutter, et tout semblait attendre que quelque chose se passe. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand, quelque peu dégarni et vêtu d'une longue cape noire ainsi que d'une drôle de coiffe pointue fit son apparition dans le salon.

– Debout, dit-il d'un ton las, Thomas debout !

Le jeune garçon se redressa, toujours emmitouflé dans sa couverture, les yeux à demi clos par le manque de sommeille. Le quadragénaire se servit un café qu'il réchauffa en agitant savamment une sorte de brindille au dessus de sa tasse, puis s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de celui où Thomas peinait à se réveiller, et s'apprêtait à débuter la lecture d'un grand journal légèrement jauni. D'un léger geste de la main, l'homme fit sonner un petit clochette dont le tintement sourd et puissant rappelait plutôt celui d'une cloche de cathédrale annonçant l'heure du Jugement Dernier. Cette fois, Thomas eut bien besoin de lâcher sa couverture pour protéger ses tympans. Des plaintes endormies se firent entendre à l'étage, suivies de bruits de pas et quelques minutes plus tard une dizaine d'enfants et de jeunes adolescents descendirent dans le salon en pyjama. Un à un, ils s'installèrent à table. Les plus vieux allaient chercher de quoi nourrir la petite assemblée tandis que les plus petits, encore somnolant, tentaient de distinguer non sans mal leurs cuillères de leurs fourchettes.

Thomas rejoignit les plus grands en cuisine et commença à servir en silence les petits attablés. Bien que son visage soit encore celui d'un jeune garçon, Thomas était plutôt grand pour son âge. Grand et maigre, comme beaucoup de pré-adolescents comme lui. Une fois tout le monde servi, Thomas s'installa devant son bol et commença à déguster avec plaisir son unique toast légèrement beurré ainsi que son chocolat chaud brûlant. Le quadragénaire tourna la tête vers lui, sans pour autant quitter des yeux son journal, et demanda d'un air distrait :

– Depuis combien de temps vis-tu avec nous, Thomas ? Un mois ? Peut-être deux... Et toujours aucune lettre ? Tu es bien sûr d'être inscrit sur les listes de maisons d'accueil ?

Un garçon un peu plus épais que les autres, environ âgé de treize ans, pris la parole pour Thomas :

– Oui m'sieur. J'y ai été avec lui m'sieur. Y'a pas d'doute, il est bien inscrit.

– Bien, bien..., répondit l'homme, ça ne devrait plus tarder alors.

Une petite rouquine, âgée de sept ans tout au plus, et assise en face de Thomas, leva ses grands yeux verts de son bol pour les poser sur lui avec attention.

– Tu pars à Poudlard, Tom ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– J'espère bien ! répondit l'homme avec un rire nerveux, avant de poursuivre dans sa barbe : Nous manquerait plus que ça tient, un autre Cracmol !

Thomas répondit en souriant à la rouquine, sans prêter attention à ce qui venait d'être dit :

– Oui, on attend juste que ma lettre arrive. Ensuite Nick m'emmènera à Londres pour que j'achète le matériel scolaire, et puis je prendrai le train.

Le fameux Nick, assis à côté de la petite fille aux cheveux de feu, était le plus âgé du groupe. Tout juste diplômé l'année précédente, il allait rentrer au Ministère de la Magie en tant que secrétaire en même temps que Thomas entrait à Poudlard. Il sourit gentiment à sa voisine de table lorsque Thomas le désigna du menton, mais celle-ci le regarda à peine et se retourna vers son interlocuteur initial :

– Mais alors, reprit-elle, ça veut dire qu'après on se verra plus ?

– J'espère que si ! Et si ce n'est pas ici, ce sera ailleurs ! Toi aussi tu entreras à Poudlard un jour, tu sais.

– Je sais pas. J'espère...

Contrairement à la plupart des jeunes habitants du monde magique, les orphelins des maisons d'accueil étaient rarement sûrs de leurs capacités avant de recevoir leur lettre. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais réussi à utiliser la magie auparavant. Certains auto-proclamés spécialistes justifiaient ce blocage par un manque d'affection, de stabilité familiale ou encore par le mauvais traitement que beaucoup y recevaient. D'autres, moins connus, l'attribuaient au sentiment de peur et d'insécurité de ces enfants promenés pendant toute leur enfance d'une maison à une autre. Beaucoup d'entre eux doutaient d'être vraiment des sorciers : lorsque l'on ne donnait pas ses parents, on ne sait pas d'où on vient.

Thomas, lui, avait toujours su. Tout jeune déjà, il lui arrivait de faire des choses qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Alors qu'un garçon plus âgé le martyrisait, il réussissait à disparaître une heure ou deux pour ensuite réapparaître des kilomètres plus loin. Il disait alors qu'il avait juste cherché à fuir aussi loin que possible de son agresseur. De même, il se souvenait lors d'une soirée particulièrement glaciale d'avoir allumé un feu dans la vieille cheminée de sa chambre, et ce sans la moindre difficulté. Il n'en était plus capable désormais. Il lui semblait qu'il maîtrisait moins ses pouvoirs. Un plat en lévitation, une assiette qui explosait avant d'avoir touché le sol, telles étaient les manifestations incontrôlées de sa magie, toujours dépendantes de ses émotions.

L'été venait à peine de commencer, et Thomas attendait avec impatience. Il attendait le jour de sa délivrance, l'annonce de sa libération prochaine. Bientôt, il entrerait à Poudlard, la plus grande école de magie qui ait jamais existé.


	2. Chapter 1

La lettre est arrivée un lundi matin, Nick et Thomas partirent le mardi. Après des adieux expéditifs et leurs affaires rassemblées, ils utilisèrent la Poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur, une auberge pour sorciers au cœur de Londres. Ils avaient tout juste de quoi payer leur séjour et les fournitures de Thomas. Alors qu'ils recomptaient leurs gallions autour d'un copieux dîner, Nick s'interrogeait :

– Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas plus riche ? Tes parents devaient avoir des coffres pleins de pièces d'or à Gringotts !

– Je ne veux pas de leur argent.

– Je comprend, mais tout de même... Laisser ta fortune moisir à la banque, ce n'est pas très utile comme rébellion. Autant l'utiliser pour quelque chose d'utile, non ?

– Peut-être... Mais même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser. J'aurais besoin de l'autorisation de mon tuteur légal pour y accéder, mais comme tu sais...

– … il ne donne pas signe de vie depuis cinq ans. J'espère que tu y aura accès avant tes 17 ans tout de même ! Ce serait un tel gâchis.

Thomas acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Sur ces considérations, ils finirent goulûment leur repas et plongèrent dans leurs lits. Aussi miteux ceux-ci aient-ils été, ils semblaient faits de plumes et de soie pour ces deux garçons qui n'avaient connu que les couches dures et froides des foyers d'accueil.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse. La bourse dans une main et la liste dans l'autre, Nick regardait autour de lui avec nostalgie. Thomas, quant à lui, promenait avec émerveillement et excitation ses grands yeux marrons sur toute cette foule, avec toutes ses couleurs et ses tenues extravagantes. Il brûlait de découvrir ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui et souriait, joyeux mais un peu bêta, alors que la foule s'agitait autour d'eux. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers son aîné.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– C'est la première fois que j'y retourne en tant qu'adulte. Ça me rend tout nostalgique de voir tout ça en tant que spectateur, et je me rappelle quand j'étais à ta place. La première fois que je suis venu ici. J'étais si excité que je faisait tout tomber autour de moi.

Thomas lui adressa un grand sourire :

– Mais la meilleure partie commence seulement pour toi ! La vie active, la liberté de faire ce que tu veux, la réalisation de tes rêves, les... responsabilités et...les devoirs d'employer..., finit-il en se tournant vers la foule, tout d'un coup moins enthousiaste.  
Nick rit et ébouriffa ses cheveux épais et déjà désordonnés.

– Voilà, tu as tout compris ! Mais arrêtons de perdre du temps. Alors dis-moi : qu'est-ce qui est écrit sur ta liste ?

Sur le parchemin, on pouvait lire dans une calligraphie élégante et légère :

_Vêtements_

_Uniforme_

_Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

_Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

_Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

_Livres et manuels_

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette (cours d'Enchantements)_

_Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé (cours de Métamorphose)_

_Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_

_Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_

_Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble_

_Fournitures_

_1 baguette magique_

_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

_1 téléscope_

_1 balance en cuivre_

_Animal domestique__:  
Les élèves peuvent emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

Ils parcoururent la liste de fournitures avec attention. Thomas leva la tête vers les enseignes qui l'entouraient et réalisa avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'excitation qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait faire pour tout trouver dans ce capharnaüm. Tandis qu'il cherchait des yeux une enseigne qui indiquerait la boutique d'un tailleur, son regard s'arrêta sur un trio de sorcières un peu à sa droite. La plus âgé, sans doute la mère, avait les yeux clair et la peau bronzée. Elle portait un grand chapeau violet sur ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés. Sa robe, bariolée et asymétrique, était légèrement usée et vieillie, mais ses couleurs semblaient aussi pétantes que si elle avait été neuve. A sa droite, une fille d'environ quinze ans aux longs cheveux noirs et bleus électrique regardait avec attention sa propre liste. A sa gauche, une grande fille d'à peu près l'âge de Thomas regardait autour d'elle, émerveillée. Elle avait les cheveux châtains roux, longs et ondulé, et une paire de lunettes discrètes devant ses beaux yeux bleus verts. Elle portait une légère robe bleutée, une paire de mitaine en dentelle brune et un chapeau pointu de la même couleur. Leur mère survolait un autre morceau de parchemin.

– Très bien, comme prévu. Presque la même que ta sœur au même âge. Ça facilite les choses, il ne nous manque donc plus qu'un livre, un télescope, un balais et un chaudron.

– Est-ce que je peux avoir un chat ? demanda la jeune fille en sortant de sa rêverie.

– Pour que tu le laisses mourir de faim ? la taquina sa sœur.

– N'importe quoi ! Je m'en occuperai très bien !

– Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu saches t'occuper de toi !

– Ça suffit ! dit leur mère avec agacement. Shirley, tu sais bien ce qu'on a dit : pas d'animal de compagnie avant la deuxième année, et seulement si tes résultats sont assez bons.

Ladite Shirley soupira et se pencha à son tour sur la liste. Thomas sourit devant ce charmant spectacle. Il avait toujours envié les familles soudées, lui qui avait à peine connu ses parents, pour ensuite finir par les détester après leur mort. Nick se pencha vers lui et lui tendit une petite bourse.

– La librairie va être bondée à cette heure-ci, laisse moi me charger d'aller chercher tes livres. Et puis ça me permettra de saluer de vieux amis. Je vais te laisser devant Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes magiques, et je reviendrai te chercher. On s'occupera du reste demain, quand il y aura moins de monde.

Tandis qu'ils zigzaguaient dans la foule et cherchaient à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la boutique de baguettes, Thomas pu observer à loisir la diversité des modes et des goûts du monde des sorciers. Il rêva devant la vitrine de balais volants, s'amusa des élèves qu'il apercevait dans la boutique du tailleur, autour desquels voletaient des morceaux de tissu noir et de longs mètres qui prenaient leurs mesures tous seuls. Une fois devant chez Ollivander, il se tourna vers Nick.

– J'y vais tout seul ?

– Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ollivander est le meilleur vendeur de baguettes du pays, peut-être même du monde. Le choix de baguette est un élément crucial, Tom. C'est important de leur faire seul.

Sur ces sages paroles, Nick le quitta pour se diriger vers la librairie. Thomas entra. La boutique était sombre, poussiéreuse, et étrangement vide et silencieuse. Alors que les autres magasins étaient assaillis par la foule, Thomas était seul. Derrière le comptoir en bois sombre trônaient d'immenses armoires remplies de boîtes de forme allongée et toutes recouvertes de poussière. Loin d'être rangées minutieusement comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, les centaines de boîtes étaient empilées dans un désordre sans nom. Alors qu'il avançait vers le comptoir, Thomas se demandait avec raison comment il allait bien pouvoir trouver une baguette dans ce bazar.

Tout d'un coup, comme sorti de nulle part, un homme mince aux cheveux blancs et décoiffés apparu de derrière une étagère. Ses grands yeux semblaient toujours surpris, mais en même temps plein de sagesse. Il fixa intensément Thomas pendant un instant, puis lâcha un « Ah ! » triomphant et se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire, comme s'il l'attendait. Il se pencha vers lui par dessus son haut comptoir et continua son examen, avant de lancer :

– Le jeune M. Rosier, n'est-ce pas ?

Légèrement surpris, mais loin d'être impressionné, Thomas acquiesça. Tout d'abord, il ne sut pas vraiment s'il devait sourire ou non. L'évocation de son nom avait tendance à refroidir ses interlocuteurs. Cependant, dans un élan d'optimisme, il décrocha son meilleur sourire au vendeur qui le lui rendit tout de suite.

– Fils d'Evan Rosier. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où votre père est venu chercha sa première baguette...Un jour important pour tout sorcier. Votre mère n'est venue qu'un an plus tard, si je me souviens bien. Vous leur ressemblez...enfin, seulement légèrement. Vous avez les yeux de votre père, mais ce doux regard, cet air optimiste... Eh bien, à vrai dire je ne les ai vu chez aucun d'eux. Je suppose donc qu'on ne va pas aller vous chercher un baguette trop proche de celles de vos parents, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ollivander sourit et se dirigea vers une première armoire d'où il tira un boite qu'il ouvrit et en présenta le contenu à Thomas. A peine eut-il tiré la baguette de sa boîte et esquissé un mouvement que toutes les bougies de la pièce s'embrasèrent violemment avant de se consumer totalement en quelques instants. Ollivander la lui reprit et la remit dans sa boîte.

– Non, non. Pas celle-ci.

Il s'éclipsa dans l'arrière boutique. Au même instant, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille de l'âge de Thomas venait d'entrer. Un peu moins grande que lui, elle dépassait sans doute la plupart des filles de leur âge. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, bouclés, et une mèche qui cachait légèrement son œil droit. Elle avait de grands yeux sombres et le regard adoucit par de très longs cils. Contrairement à la plupart des gens que Thomas avait pu croiser, elle était vêtue très simplement : un simple t-shirt couleur framboise avec un col en V, un pantalon noir et un long gilet de la même couleur. Elle portait trois gros sacs en papier qu'elle posa à côté de l'entrée avant de se tourner vers Thomas avec un sourire gêné. « Sans doute une né-moldu » se dit-il. Il lui répondit par un gentil sourire et se retourna vers le comptoir tandis qu'Ollivander revenait avec une nouvelle boîte. Lorsqu'il aperçu la nouvelle venue, il eu un moment d'hésitation et la fixa un moment. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne la reconnaîtrait pas, il lui sourit et lui dit :

– Attendez un instant, je m'occupe de ce jeune homme et puis je suis à vous ma petite demoiselle.

Elle lui sourit et répondit dans un parfait anglais, quoi qu'avec un très léger accent français :

– Pas de problème, j'attendrai.

Le vendeur se retourna vers Thomas et lui tendit une nouvelle baguette. Thomas la prit et l'agita comme la précédente. A quelque mètres de lui, un vase explosa et fit sursauter la jeune fille. Ollivander la reprit des mains de Thomas en secouant la tête : « Non, celle-ci non plus. ». Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la ranger, son regard se porta de nouveau vers la jeune fille.

– Quoique...hésita-t-il. Mademoiselle, approchez un instant.

Obéissante et inquiète, elle approcha du comptoir.

– Quel est votre nom ? lui demanda Ollivander.

– Nina Grenouille, répondit-elle poliment.

– Très bien Melle Grenouille, prenez cette baguette et agitez-la doucement.

La jeune fille tira une petite main de sa trop longue manche et prit délicatement la baguette. A peine le contact entre sa peau et le bois eut-il eu lieu qu'une douce brise commença a circuler dans la pièce. La boutique, auparavant si sombre, s'emplit d'une lumière douce et agréable. Un instant plus tard, la magie prit fin et la boutique reprit son atmosphère lugubre, mais Ollivander souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Chêne rouge, cœur de licorne; 28,75cm, légèrement élastique. Une belle baguette.

– C'est la mienne ? demanda la jeune fille, encore surprise de ce qui venait de se passer.

– Oui, elle vous a choisi. Prenez en grand soin, et elle prendra grand soin de vous, ajouta le vendeur avec un gentil clin d'œil.

Elle rit un instant, puis se retourna vers ses nombreux sacs pour trouver de quoi payer sa jolie baguette. Pendant ce temps, Ollivander retourna dans l'arrière boutique. Il y resta un instant, puis revint avec une boîte encore plus poussiéreuse que les autres. Une fois la baguette délicatement extraite de sa boîte, il la tendit à Thomas. L'effet fut immédiat, et bien plus puissant qu'auparavant. Il sentit un grand pouvoir affluer en lui. Un vent puissant lui ébouriffa les cheveux et la boutique sembla plongée un instant dans une aveuglante clarté. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint à lui. La brunette qui se tenait a côté de lui le regardait avec étonnement et émerveillement. Ollivander souriait.

– Noyer noir, cœur en vétricule de dragon; 34,5 cm, raide. Voyez, nous avons fini par vous trouver la partenaire parfaite. Vous voilà maintenant liés pour le meilleur, et pour le pire !

Tous trois rirent de bon cœur. Thomas et Nina payèrent leurs baguettes et sortirent ensemble de la boutique. Alors qu'il cherchait Nick des yeux, elle se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire. Après une grande inspiration, comme si elle cherchait le courage de parler, elle lui dit :

– C'était très impressionnant ! Tu entres en première année toi aussi ?

– Oui ! Je m'appelle Thomas.

– Enchantée Thomas, moi c'est Nina. Enfin, tu m'as déjà entendu le dire, mais c'est pour la forme.

Elle parlait vite, d'un ton un peu gêné, et regardait alternativement ses pieds, Thomas, et un point fixe quelque part au dessus de l'épaule gauche de celui-ci. Elle le fit sourire. Quelques instants plus tard, ses parents vinrent la chercher. A leur attitude gênée et à leur style vestimentaire, Thomas les reconnu tout de suite comme des Moldus. Elle lui dit au revoir d'un signe de la main, suivi d'un « A la prochaine ! » énergique, puis disparut dans la foule. Thomas attendu encore une dizaine de minutes avant de voir Nick émerger vers lui.

– Alors, tout s'est bien passé ?

– Très !

– De mon côté, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il se fait tard, on rentre ?

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers le Chaudron Baveur, ils virent l'artère principale se vider sous les lueurs rouges et orangées du soleil couchant. Ce soir là, dans son lit, Thomas rêva un peu plus longtemps, encore ému par cette première journée, encore plus merveilleuse qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.


End file.
